


Ya Fuckin' Beautiful

by Tigre5s



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: Imagine you're Raphael's girlfriend...





	Ya Fuckin' Beautiful

My girl is a damn glamazon. Thick hips, thick thighs, the cutest, softest tummy and don’t get me started on that ass. I love how squishy and soft and sure you feel in my arms. I just wish I could get you to see that.

I’m runnin’ along the rooftops, patrollin. Well, I should be but I’m followin you home instead so I know you make it there safe.

Some assholes across the street start mooin’ at you like cow. Fuckin disrespectful dipshits. I swear if they upset you or make you cry I’m gonna wipe those smug looks of their ugly faces. I’m already imaginin the beatin they’re gonna get when you stop.

You turn, place a hand on one of your big beautiful hips and look them straight in the face.

“Ya know, bulls only moo for 2 reasons. Either they’re not really bulls or they really wanna fuck,” you snapped with that “fuck with me, I dare you” face that I never get tired of seein.

At first I think these guys are gonna give me a reason to dispense some justice but they just stare at you in shock as you walk off.

“Heh, guess they ain’t as dumb as they look.”

But I can’t believe you just did that. The girl that complains about her reflection. The girl who thinks she ain’t good enough. The one always askin herself ‘ why can’t I lose weight.’ My fuckin girlfriend just said that. It’s the sexiest fuckin thing I’ve ever seen and livin’ with Mikey and his porno collection that’s sayin somethin.

I look around but I don’t see my brothers anywhere. Maybe if I’m quick I can tell you how proud I am of’ya. Standin’ up for yourself like that, damn. SO fuckin hot.

Ya shut the door of ya apartment, leanin against it. Ya smile practically glows in the dark and I just start clappin for ya. Ya snap ya head in my direction beamin even brighter.

Ya pop the light on and leap into my arms. All I really wanna do is make that smile even bigger but I know I gotta get back before Leo notices I’m missin. I don’t need is shit tonight.

“You saw?!” Ya squeal in my arms and I nod lookin into ya pretty eyes.

“I knew one of these days I’d get ya tah believe ya fuckin beautiful.”

“Awwww,” came a voice from the window.

“Mikey!” Scolded Leo.

“Damn, can a guy get some privacy?” I yell at the window and all three of them peek ‘round the edges smilin way to fuckin much.

You blush and bury ya face in my neck and ya know what? Fuck it. Nothin else matters.

“Do you think the cow thing was true?” Mikey whispered, probably to Donnie, and I can hear Donnie takin a breath to answer when Leo cuts him off with a whisper, “Shut. Up.”


End file.
